


Cпираль зацикленных фраз

by Rubiks_Cube



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: AU, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multiple Personalities, OOC, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-10 00:57:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7823950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubiks_Cube/pseuds/Rubiks_Cube
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>вариация на тему раздвоение личности у Баки</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cпираль зацикленных фраз

Тони ловит его буквально в дверях:  
\- Не останешься? На стаканчик… молока? Чашку чая? Воды из под крана?  
Но, обернувшись, Стив мотает головой.  
\- Устал. Хочу домой.  
\- К королеве своей снежной?  
«Руки так и чешутся просветить тебя в поисках осколка зеркала», - хочет съязвить Старк, но шутка выйдет несмешной. Потому он только закатывает глаза и ворчит под нос:  
\- И не скучно тебе? Такой потенциал пропадает…  
Стив коротко улыбается и, на прощание хлопнув по плечу, исчезает за дверью.  
На самом деле Тони один из немногих, кто в действительности знает, как «нескучно» сейчас Кэпу: с одной стороны миссии без конца и края, будто мир с цепи сорвался, с другой – неуравновешенный Зимний Баки, то отмороженный неуравновешенный Солдат, то прежний довоенный друг с гигантским чувством вины.  
\- У него же раздвоение личности, - уже не раз пытался втолковать ему Тони. – Его нужно показать... – «доктору» недопустимо, и Старка до зубовного скрежета раздражает, как ему приходится сейчас следить за каждым своим словом, - …Беннеру?  
Конечно же, Стив на это не пойдет. На что угодно – да. Но только не на «Беннера» для своего драгоценного Баки.  
\- Мы справимся. Он справится, - не разочаровывает его Стив. Или все-таки наоборот.  
\- А ты? – шипит Тони, и это раздражает даже больше: с какой легкостью наивный старпер Роджерс доводит его до такого состояния. – _**Ты**_ справишься?  
Своим видом и поведением Стив напоминает ему провинившегося школьника: прячет руки с желтеющими на них синяками поглубже в карманы и твердит с ослиным упрямством:  
\- Кто, если не я.  
Вместо более правдивого: «никто другой не сможет», и «я сам не подпущу никого другого».  
«Идиот», - мысленно чертыхается Тони. А после задвигает тактичность – ему не впервой – и повторяет уже вслух. Потому что тоже – кто, если не он.

Настроения Баки чередуются без какой-либо логики, независимо от времени суток, погоды и внешних триггеров. Он может целый день просидеть молча в своей комнате, может так же молча провести день рядом со Стивом, не отходя ни на шаг. Может долго вполголоса вспоминать об их старой жизни или начать вдруг сухо докладывать о времени, когда убивал по приказу, с тем же количеством подробностей и пока не охрипнет.  
Стив никогда не знает, с какой из этих двух противоположностей проснется наутро в одной квартире. Будет ли это спокойное утро с кофе и тостами или звенящее напряжением, с ножом у горла и пустым взглядом напротив.  
Стив приучил себя не гадать, к кому возвращается после долгого тяжелого дня. Для него ответ всегда один – к Баки. Детали и обстоятельства ничего не меняют.  
И пускай теперь к каждодневной рутине добавляется обязательный осмотр их маленькой квартирки на предмет новых тайников с оружием и такой же тщательный осмотр себя на предмет заметных посторонним синяков, Стив не сильно грустит, покупая новую посуду, одежду или мебель взамен пришедших в негодность. Этим чаще мучается Баки. Что чувствует Зимний после того, как наружу прорывается эхо Солдата, все еще остается загадкой.

Но, как ни странно, именно последний первым поднимает щекотливую тему.  
\- Я знаю все, что ты можешь мне ответить. Что ответишь мне. И все равно не возьму в толк. Почему ты не сдал меня, куда следует? Ты самоубийца, Роджерс?  
Наверное, еще бы полгода назад Стив бросился его разубеждать, месяца два назад – хотя бы предложил об этом поговорить. Но сейчас он слишком устал. Он так долго проговаривал про себя все, что хотел донести до прежнего и нового Баки, снова и снова тасуя слова, как колоду карт, выстраивал доводы в порядке приоритетности, отбрасывал уже неважное, добавлял вновь значимое, оттачивал формулировки и интонации до степени, когда те резали наживо его самого… Что в какой-то момент спираль этого внутреннего монолога вдруг растеряла весь свой смысл.  
Стив пожимает плечами, не отрываясь от наброска, который неспешно правит:  
\- Если подумать, это даже не новость.  
Кажется, не такого ответа ожидал Зимний. Когда Стив поднимает на него глаза, то чувствует укол вины: Баки сидит с неестественно прямой спиной, сжимает и разжимает ладони на коленях, сверлит Стива взглядом, пристальным и острым.  
\- Считаешь это нормальным? – с обманчивым спокойствием интересуется он.  
\- Считаю это допустимой мерой, - медленно с расстановкой отзывается Стив.  
\- Тогда почему сопротивляешься? – уже рычит Баки.  
Весь его вид кричит о том, что он, как взведенный курок, стоит только неверно дрогнуть пальцем. Стив не может понять, почему сказанное так задело его. И если хочет выяснить, осторожность тут вряд ли сработает.  
\- Ты все равно этого не сделаешь.  
Баки срывается с места моментально. Назавтра опять придется прятать синяки и присмотреть что-то взамен старого книжного стеллажа. Но польза от произошедшего тоже есть.  
\- Гребаный Роджерс, - хрипит Баки, обездвиженный и придавленный к полу, - что ты за урод такой. Все ради какой-то не пойми какой высокой цели. Сам-то знаешь, ради какой? Или все равно? Хоть ради чего...  
\- _**Я**_ знаю.  
Прислушиваясь к тихому твердому выговору, Баки замирает, но Стив не думает продолжать.  
\- И?! – дергается Баки под ним, ненавидя за неочевидность, как и себя – за необходимость услышать ответ.  
\- Может быть, однажды ты поймешь, - внезапно хмыкает Стив, отпускает его и поднимается на ноги собирать разлетевшиеся по комнате рисунки.  
Баки в оцепенении остается лежать. Вся злость куда-то исчезла, обиды не случилось, а желание доебаться до Роджерса с самого начала было спорным. И под кожей по-прежнему зудит непонимание, но теперь у Баки есть новые зацепки для осмысления и анализа. Он исподволь подвигает металлическую руку к одному из рисунков в пределах досягаемости, кладет сверху растопыренной пятерней, будто собирается смять. Только вместо этого легко отталкивается от пола и уходит к себе.

Посреди ночи на кухню к Стиву придет уже не Зимний, а тот другой, родной. Остановится, как на стену налетел, завидев наливающиеся цветом синяки да рассеченную бровь, до скрипа стиснет зубы и, чертыхаясь, выскочит за аптечкой.  
\- Брось, Бак, к утру и следа не останется, - будет смущенно вполсилы отбиваться Стив.  
И замолкнет, только когда Баки, забыв про принесенные склянки и мази, обхватит его руками, да так стиснет на выдохе, что заноют даже непострадавшие ребра.  
\- Почему ты это терпишь? Ну, какого черта…  
Стив без колебания обнимет в ответ. И, уткнувшись в висок, вдохнет украдкой поглубже.  
\- Я не оставлю тебя. Ни одного из вас.  
Баки отчаянно хочется ему возразить. А еще вломить по полной программе за собственноручно взлелеянный маразм. Но он может только жмуриться и не может расцепить мертвой хватки.  
\- Упрямый идиот.  
\- Это тоже не новость.

Баки признается первым.  
\- Думаю, я, наконец, готов произнести это вслух, - говорит он одним совершенно обычным вечером.  
У Стива шаткое затишье на работе, и за проведенную дома неделю Зимний еще ни разу не давал о себе знать.  
\- Нам уже давно не пятнадцать. Мы умудрились пережить войну и даже кое-что поэкзотичнее. Хотелось бы верить, что самое страшное уже позади. Бояться вообще ужасно надоело.  
Стив бросает на него рассеянный взгляд и возвращается к посуде:  
\- О чем ты?  
\- О том, что люблю тебя.  
\- И я.. тебя.. тоже.  
Баки проскальзывает ему за спину, из под руки выключает воду и устраивает подбородок на напряженном плече, обнимает поперек широкой груди.  
\- Я знаю. Выдохни, Стиви. В текущем веке нам ничего за это не будет.  
\- Я бы сам никогда… - начинает было Стив и затихает, споткнувшись о невесомое прикосновение над воротом футболки, опасаясь его спугнуть.  
\- О, я верю, - бормочет Баки в свой целомудренный поцелуй. - Ты прождал бы еще хоть трижды по семьдесят, если бы потребовалось. Только я не хочу больше ждать. Нам давно не пятнадцать, Стив, - с нажимом повторяет он и, дорвавшись, притискивается крепче горячим телом, прихватывает зубами загривок: – Хватит.

Наутро из душа появляется Зимний.  
К счастью, зацелованный до безмятежности Стив успевает заметить перемену и в срочном порядке убрать с лица все лишнее.  
\- Кофе будешь? - предлагает он.  
Баки ведет плечами, будто заново примеривается к телу. Смотрит на Стива, по всей вероятности, не собираясь отвечать. Но тормозит на середине движения мимо и приглядывается уже внимательнее.  
\- У тебя синяки.  
\- Заживет.  
Стив не хочет сейчас говорить об этом, говорить об этом с Зимним. И отворачивается налить кофе себе.  
\- Ты был на миссии? – допытывается Баки.  
Он не так часто задает вопросы. Но когда хочет что-то выяснить, хватка у него, как у собаки из породы, что не разжимает зубов, даже если отрубить голову.  
\- Не был, - врать Стиву не хочется тоже, нет привычки. Если только что-то совсем невинное, вроде: - Ударился?  
Предательская вопросительная интонация превращает и без того слабенькую попытку в откровенный фарс. Красноречивый взгляд Баки навязчиво сверлит спину между лопаток.  
\- Это была женщина.  
Стив со вздохом трет переносицу, оборачивается, отпивает из своей кружки и морщится на горечь без молока и сахара, потому что в сумбуре позабыл. Но так, пожалуй, даже лучше – бодрит. В голове крутится неловкая и одновременно забавная мысль: хорошо, Баки не знает, что творится сейчас у благопристойного Капитана под футболкой и штанами. Женской ручке такое определенно не под силу. В особенности отметины на бедрах. Разве что Наташе. Это могло бы послужить неплохим прикрытием, если бы Стив был способен так с ней поступить.  
Из размышлений выдергивает голос Баки.  
\- Ты приводил ее домой? – тот показательно ведет носом, словно принюхивается. – Нет, не думаю. Где же вы трахались, Роджерс? Снял мотель? Или у тебя на такие случаи есть конспиративная квартира?  
Стив закрывает глаза и считает до десяти, вспоминает сегодняшнее тихое утро, спутанные волосы под пальцами, его персональный фетиш и величайшая тайна.  
\- Я не собираюсь об этом говорить.  
\- Как же так, Стиви? Не поделишься со старым другом?  
И это чертовски больно – чувствовать на кончике языка слова, почти готовые сорваться, но которые ни в коем случае нельзя произнести вслух. Потому что Зимний – это тоже Баки.  
\- Не в этот раз, - говорит Стив первое, что приходит на ум.  
Может, врет, а, может, и нет.  
\- Любишь ее?  
От неожиданности такого вопроса Стив даже открывает глаза. И на автомате делает глоток кофе, чтобы дать себе время подумать и сформулировать хоть какой-то ответ. Потому что его явно ждут. Очень внимательно и даже как будто напряженно.  
\- Почему тебя это интересует?  
Баки упрямо молчит.  
\- Ну же, Бак, не поделишься со старым другом?  
Зимний играет желваками. В кои-то веки не прикрывается равнодушием и, что еще удивительнее, не взрывается обычной яростью. Спустя долгую паузу что-то в его взгляде меняется. Он отводит глаза, смотрит в окно, на сцепленные на столе руки, живую и металлическую, на простоватую обстановку кухни и снова на Стива.  
\- Почему ты не сдашь меня? – с какой-то обреченностью спрашивает он уже в который раз.  
И Стив не знает, _**как**_ ему сказать. Он не уверен, что Зимний… поймет? Что для него это… приемлемо? Хотя бы допустимо.  
\- Я не оставлю тебя, - говорит он.  
Что не меняется вопреки любым обстоятельствам.

Когда Стив рассказывает об этом разговоре Баки, тот смеется.  
\- Я не удивлюсь, если он… он же тоже я, в конце концов… так же без оглядки в тебя влюблен.  
\- Тебе смешно? – пытается возмутиться Стив, но сам не может сдержать улыбки.  
\- Может, и не очень, - соглашается Баки покладисто. – Одно я знаю точно: однажды ты уже сбил его с привычных рельсов одним фактом своего существования. Кому, как ни тебе, по силам приручить эту зверюгу.  
Раскрытой ладонью он примиряюще ведет по груди напрягшегося на «зверюгу» Стива.  
\- Кому, как ни тебе, я могу доверить себя. Со всеми своими недостатками и тараканами…  
\- И пока смерть не разлучит нас, - мечтательно мычит Стив.  
Баки от души фыркает ему в плечо. И едва слышно добавляет:  
\- Я согласен.

Зимний появляется из темноты, когда Стив медленно, но верно сползает спиной по входной двери. Ноги не держат, глаз не открыть, а вместо рук пара основательных корабельных якорей, тянущих к земле и глубже в нее. У сверхлюдей тоже бывают плохие дни. Сверхплохие даже по их сверхмеркам.  
Зимний впервые видит Капитана в таком состоянии. Стив сам не знает, зачем показывает ему. Какого черта не поехал на осмотр к Старку, а из последних сил сорвался домой.  
Он хотел увидеть Баки. И не был уверен, какой прием его ждет. Впрочем, на прием ему плевать, совершенно ведь не в нем дело.  
Баки ничего не спрашивает, не язвит, не игнорирует и, слава богам, не пытается добить беззащитного Капитана. Вместо этого он практически на себе дотаскивает Стива до душа, сажает в ванну прямо в одежде и там же без особых церемоний при помощи ножа принимается от нее избавлять.  
Остальное Стив помнит смутно. Судя по всему, большую часть времени он проводит в отключке. Выныривает на поверхность, когда Баки с лекарствами добирается до самых неприятных участков, и снова гаснет, убаюканный скупыми выверенными движениями. А еще, возможно, пытается уцепиться то ли за бортик, то ли за мелькающую поблизости руку. Потому что уже черти сколько лет не был так беспомощен, и от этого ему страшно и хорошо одновременно. Страшно, что вся эта супергеройская жизнь ему просто приснилась. А хорошо, потому что, даже не видя, он чувствует Баки рядом, и значит, велик шанс, что все снова обойдется.

Посреди ночи его будит неясный шум. Стив по-прежнему разбит, но ему хватает сил подняться с кровати и выглянуть в гостиную. К слову, реакция Наташи оказывается быстрее. А, может, срабатывает женское чутье. Но она вмиг отпускает Баки из удушающего захвата и откатывается в сторону. Взлетевшего на ноги Зимнего останавливает окрик Стива.  
\- Баки!  
Тот резко оборачивается, цепким взглядом ощупывает Роджерса сверху донизу и не спешит убирать нож.  
\- Вот и заходи после такого к тебе в гости, Капитан.  
Наташа делает вид, что отряхивает с одежды несуществующую пыль, но выглядит при этом скорее довольной.  
\- Не поздновато для визита? - Стив было делает шаг в ее сторону, но поблизости вдруг вырастает Баки и преграждает путь металлической рукой.  
\- Просто хотела удостовериться, что ты добрался до дома, и с тобой все в порядке, - тянет Наташа.  
Ее взгляд говорит намного больше, но она предпочитает отложить беседу по душам на потом. Не то чтобы ее сильно смущал Зимний, но она точно не хочет беспокоить Стива. Особенно, когда за него **_уже_** так трепетно беспокоятся.  
\- Уверен, что ничего не нужно? – уточняет она, как бы на всякий случай.  
Стив давно заметил, что в ее исполнении даже самая невинная фраза оборачивается изысканной провокацией. И Наташа играет ими, как дышит, легко и с удовольствием.  
Не дожидаясь его ответа, Баки перетекает чуть вперед и вбок, оказываясь между ними и фактически заслоняя Стива собой. Пока Капитан обалдело смотрит в его спину, до него доносится веселое Наташино:  
\- Намек понят. Доброй ночи, мальчики, - и только дверь за ней щелкает.

\- Бак, - зовет Стив, уже вернувшись в кровать, - нет нужды сидеть под дверью. Ты можешь войти, если хочешь.  
В том, что он не ошибается, нет уверенности. Но результат не заставляет себя ждать: Баки бесшумно проскальзывает в комнату и, придерживаясь теней, обходит спальню по направлению к креслу у окна.  
\- Надеюсь, ты не собираешься караулить меня там всю ночь? Я уже не маленький. Во всех смыслах этого утверждения.  
Баки замирает на полпути, колеблется, молча оборачивается к Стиву, открыто, всем корпусом. Он не может не признать справедливости приведенного довода, и в то же время весомым для Баки он почему-то не является. Другими словами, уходить он явно не намерен. Но если Стив захочет, придется.  
\- Я не знаю, помнишь ли ты. Но раньше мы, бывало, спали вместе. Так ты мог присматривать за мной. А я… - Стив запинается о случайное откровение, - …за тобой. Если хочешь, - предлагает он и внутренне замирает, - можешь лечь спать здесь. Места хватит.  
Баки не выглядит оскорбленным таким предложением. Хотя оно явно заставляет его задуматься, даже зависнуть на пару минут. А еще в его позе впервые проступает неуверенность и какая-то угловатая неловкость. Как если бы ему хотелось согласиться, но он не знает, как это – согласиться на то, чего хочется.  
Стив оглаживает рукой свободную сторону кровати. Такой простой и ненавязчивый жест. Баки оказывается его достаточно, и он тихо опускается рядом. Не на краю, а почти касаясь, не спиной, а лицом, чтобы видеть, чтобы смотреть. Стиву почему-то беспокойно встретить его взгляд, особенно после ситуацией с Наташей, и он в порядке медитации изучает потолок.  
\- Почему ты присматривал за мной, Стив? Я не был слаб. Ты был, я помню. Помню, что защищал тебя.  
Стив какое-то время собирается с ответом.  
\- Мы были друзьями. Это нормально для друзей – присматривать друг за другом.  
\- Были, - эхом повторяет Баки, будто это единственное, что он для себя услышал.  
\- Почему, и сейчас есть, - исправляется Стив. – И я по-прежнему присматриваю за тобой. А ты… за мной.  
\- Я… - начинает Баки и глохнет на полуслове. – Я не знаю… - пробует снова, и снова обрыв мысли вместе с голосом. – Не знаю, друг ли тебе, - выговаривает он наконец.  
«Незнание не есть отрицание», - убеждает самого себя Стив, а вслух спрашивает:  
\- Почему нет?  
\- Я, - вздыхает Баки, - не помню, как.  
\- И все равно присматриваешь за мной.  
Не вопрос и не утверждение, а предложение выбрать.  
\- Присматриваю…  
\- Это только начало, - улыбается Стив в темноту. – Тогда все тоже началось с этого.

Просыпается Стив носом Баки в затылок. Какому именно, трудно сказать наверняка. Пока он раздумывает: стоит ли отодвинуться и сбежать в душ или наоборот прижать Баки теснее и позволить ладони скользнуть по ребрам вниз, тот шевелится и вздыхает. Вариант побега теряет актуальность сам собой.  
\- Доброе утро, - нейтрально, на пробу приветствует Стив.  
А потом плюет на осторожность и целует, куда подвернется. Потому что в такой близости просто невозможно удержаться.  
Баки под его рукой ворочается, зевает, чуть тянется и притирается к Стиву плотнее. Спустя пару минут умиротворенной тишины раздается его хриплый голос:  
\- Это был я.  
К этому моменту Стив уже почти что снова задремал и вопросительно мычит с пограничья сна и яви.  
\- _**Я**_ поставил тебе те синяки, - поясняет Баки тихо и четко.  
Понимание будит Стива, как ушат холодной воды. Однако отпрянуть ему не дают: на обнимающей руке смыкаются металлические пальцы, осторожно, только вот попробуй вырвись.  
\- Почему ты не сказал мне?  
То ли это паника всему виной, но Стив никак не может опознать, что звучит в его голосе: обида, злость, разочарование, надежда?  
\- Как я, по-твоему, должен был это сделать? – вздыхает Стив и утыкается лбом Баки в плечо. – Просто поставить перед фактом? Рассказать, что мы делали и как… По старой дружбе…  
\- Звучит странно, - соглашается Баки после короткого размышления. – Но хоть что-то ты можешь мне рассказать?  
\- Ты признался первым, - улыбается Стив. Почему-то смущенно. Может, потому что сам никогда бы не решился на это.  
Зимний перестает дышать. Чтобы вывести его из этого состояния, Стив еле заметно мажет поцелуем у него за ухом. Баки вздрагивает и резко втягивает воздух. Его пальцы на руке Стива на секунду сжимаются сильнее и тут же отпускают. Он рывком оборачивается, опрокидывая Стива на спину и нависает сверху. В глазах какое-то ищущее выражение.  
\- Выходит… - он медлит, подбирая слова, - … мы с тобой вместе? А я знаю это только с твоих слов? Как-то несправедливо.  
Он все еще серьезен, сосредоточен и мало читаем, но в нем – в неуловимом движении брови, наклоне головы, отблеске на дне глаз – исподволь проступает знакомый довоенный Баки. Стив так заворожен этим потрясающим открытием, что забывает про ответ и все вокруг. Но Баки ждет. То ли согласия, хотя скорее пусть условного, но окончательного разрешения. И Стив не может его не дать: молча зарывается пальцами в отросшие волосы и мягко тянет к себе, чтобы поцеловать.  
Это не так, как было у них прежде. Медленнее, изучающе, без нажима и лишней сейчас страсти, с обещанием. Баки впитывает происходящее, прислушивается к себе, а Стив в свою очередь – к Баки. И от чувственности момента закладывает уши.  
Когда они отрываются друг от друга, чтобы перевести дыхание, Баки морщится и опускает голову, завешиваясь волосами.  
\- Не помню, ни черта не помню.  
Его потряхивает от напряжения и эмоциональной перегрузки, слова даются с трудом, и теперь в них отчетливо слышна тоска.  
Недолго думая, Стив притягивает его, крепко обнимая.  
\- Пока мы вместе, всегда есть шанс обзавестись новыми воспоминаниями. Все, что ты не помнишь, я помню за нас обоих.  
Баки молчит. Долго. Гораздо дольше, чем можно вынести без боли, но Стив вытерпит столько, сколько нужно.  
\- Хочу вспомнить, - наконец бормочет Баки ему в шею. – И... хочу большего.  
Он красноречиво толкается бедрами, и Стив давится вдохом вперемешку с облегченным смешком.  
\- Что ж, надеюсь, показывать не требуется?  
Когда Баки поднимает на него изумленный взгляд, Стив смеется уже в голос. Одного этого взгляда достаточно, чтобы почувствовать, как остается в прошлом весь многотонный груз канувшего века.

Позже за завтраком Баки все время отслеживает глазами метки, оставленные им на Стиве. Исподтишка задумчиво разглядывает свои собственные. Для него они сродни какой-то гребаной магии, когда не объяснить, чем манит, но манит со страшной силой.  
Стив делает вид, что ничего не замечает. Не так давно он сам, как ребенок, радовался этим вульгарным знакам принадлежности. Хотя, если быть до конца честным, радуется до сих пор. Ему больше нравится мысль, что он принадлежит Баки, чем Америке, ЩИТу или еще кому бы то ни было.  
В какой-то момент Зимний опускает голову и отворачивается к окну. Но Стив успевает заметить мелькнувшую на его лице знакомую полуулыбку. Его ошеломляет тот факт, что ему _**позволяют**_ ее заметить. С другой стороны, он уже не уверен, какой Баки сейчас перед ним. И думает о том: могло ли так произойти, что он не заметил смену одного Баки на другого?  
А, может, это наконец-то не имеет значения не только в голове и сердце Стива?


End file.
